Destruction
by AxleaBee
Summary: "No! Should he offer to leave me, he's a dead man" One shall die before the year is out and I do not planning on quitting this world any time soon. Please Review!


"Heathcliff! Come here at once!" I skulked to the doorway of the parlour, my humour had been quite sour since my darling Cathy's continued stay at those contemptible Linton's, "Heathcliff!" Hindley shrieked, I endeavoured to answer as Joseph entered the kitchen behind me, fastening the bolt and shrugging his over coat off whilst he mumbled religious preachings under his breath.  
"Yes?" I asked colourlessly, the devil had already chastised me thrice for having a saucy tone  
"Come, come this instant" he snapped, I scowled but stepped into the room until I stood in front of him, the range warming my body delightfully as I asked again  
"Yes?" Hindley glared, evidently my tone was insolent again as he hissed  
"You will address me correctly dog, I am your master!" my lips turned up in a sneer as I replied  
"Yes…master" the last word let my mouth in a hiss, it tasted sour in my mouth as Hindley sat smugly back into the cushions of his high-backed chair, ridiculously pleased with himself  
"That's right" he gloated "I am your master"

"Ehmm" I raised my eyes from the glowing embers of the fire as Hindley cleared his throat loudly "Go, fasten the parlour door then make your way to my bedchamber and stoke the fire" he ordered, false gained authority ringing, hand swilling the glass of brandy it held. I glared at him for a moment, wishing to say how these jobs were beneath me and he could ruddy well stoke the fire himself; however Hindley watched me with a nasty smirk playing on his lips, evidently he expected me to say something. I snapped my jaw shut and walked to the door, sliding the bolt home unintentionally sealing myself in with that wretch, I turned the key before slowly making my exit to, what was my kind Mr Earnshaw's, now Hindley's bedchamber. Frances, his wife, was no longer at the Heights; she was gone to Newport, earlier this very day to visit and assist her family. Her sister was due to give birth to a Lord's bastard any day soon, and her mother had fallen ill. I almost wish she does not return, silly simpering fool that she is. It had come as quite a surprise to her husband when she announced she wanted to travel alone; Hindley had forbidden it and insisted Nelly go with her.

I was roused from my musings at the light of an already roaring fire in the grate of Hindley's chamber, I frowned and turned to leave as he stepped in and closed the door, turning the key and removing it from the lock. As if I was truly a beast I felt my hackles rise as Hindley approached, a revolting smirk on his face. A hand flew out and grasped my wrist "You'll be staying here whilst Frances is away, I've grown accustomed to having a body next to mine" he hissed pulling me towards him, our bodies were almost touching as we glared at one another, eyes filled with dislike and a smugness challenged ones filled with hatred and disobedience, neither was willing to back down; the dead shall walk before I allow myself to lose to the likes of Hindley Earnshaw! He sneered but looked away first, releasing my wrist "Clean yourself, I do not wish to have the filth that usually accompanies you on my bedclothes" he sniffed, a scowl twisted my mouth but I did as asked, thinking it would be nice for once to wash in warm water and with a soft cloth to dry off with afterward. I turned away from the basin once completed to find Hindley watching me dressed in his underclothes as he stood by his bed "Hurry wretch, that fire is dying and it is cold" he snapped once he noticed I had finished, I smirked and walked toward him leisurely, knowing it would infuriate him further, a thought that warmed me considerably, my teeth bared in a grin that I could barely suppress.

A snarl left my lips and mirth fled as Hindley's hand enclosed around my wrist once more and once more he dragged me to him, free hand tugging at my clothes. I panicked and struggled furiously until a blow to the side of the head dazed me and I became temporarily limp in Hindley's grasp. However it was long enough for the fiend to whip my remaining clothes away, he paused meanwhile I had recovered my senses enough to wrench myself free of Hindley's grasp and stared at him defiance in my eyes, the dwindling heat from the fire was warming my backside "Put this on" he said finally turning away after throwing a bundle of cloth at me. I caught it perplexed and shook the garment out. It was a longish white, large nightshirt, I glowered at Hindley as my head emerged from the neck of the shirt and I saw him stow my clothes away in an unseen corner "On the bed" a short order delivered coldly. Not that I had grown to expect anything else. Hindley approached the bed again and with a groan when he realized I was yet to move, took my arm and flung me bodily onto the mattress, I immediately scrambled to sit up and curl my arms around my knees, ensuring the nightshirt covered everything it needed to. Hindley sighed and climbed under the feather duvet "Get in Heathcliff" he said softly, a far gentler tone than I have ever received from him before; I shook my head, feeling if I obeyed, I would be putting myself at harm, walking into the lion's den so to speak.

"I'm quite alright Hindley, I would rather not get under the blankets, I shall be far too warm" The false master remained silent and unmoving until the chattering of my teeth as the fire went out became too audible for me to hide he repeated his order "Get in Heathcliff" I shook my head again face stony, he growled quietly and tugged the quilt out from underneath my body and threw it over my knees. I remained stock-still Hindley sighed and reached out, wrapping biting cold fingers around my ankle to tug the connecting leg free of my clutch, I yelped in surprise as I landed flat on my back and his arms jumped to encase my body, hot breath cascading over my neck and shoulders "Now" said he, closing his eyes firmly and murmuring good-night. I scowled and tried to squirm away, I heard him growl softly and his arms tightened, a hand slid round to grasp my wrist again, his fingers tightened considerably, grinding the bones together roughly I winced and bit my lip desperately, trying not to allow any sound out "Stop it gipsy" he hissed, giving my wrist another painful squeeze, finally tearing a contained whimper from my lips, he released me almost immediately then wrapped the arm around my waist. I remained still, not moving again, although I loathe him with every fibre of my being, my wrist was throbbing uncomfortably and felt as though it may no longer work. Deciding not to argue to-night, I closed my mouth firmly and settled down, the feeling of a soft mattress and warm fluffy blanket over my body was lulling me to sleep; my mouth stretched in a yawn that did not seem to end as my eyes slid shut.

A loud bang awoke me, I jerked up and blinked in confusion, not remembering the previous night at first; and then it all slowly came back to me. I sat up quickly; my head began spinning as I swung my legs out of the beddings and walked dizzily to the chair lurking by the fire, I sank into it before leaping up in surprise as I had sat on Hindley's knee, he stirred from his reverie and a smile stretched across his lips I stared unnerved, at the expression as he reached out and pulled me back onto his lap. I did not move for shock as he swept my hair to the side and pressed a soft kiss behind my ear, I looked at him, revulsion rising in my veins as I pulled myself free of his grasp "We've a letter from Cathy" he murmured holding the parchment out, I took it eagerly and scanned the page before settling to read through it properly even as disappointment washed through me. She says nothing of when she intends to be home and if she spends much longer at the Linton's, I fear I may lose her forever, I handed the parchment back to Hindley he was watching me curiously "I am going to visit her on the morrow, I suppose you would like to come along?" the offer was made dryly and I was under no suspicion that he rather I did not go, I shook my head  
"No" Hindley looked surprised by my answer but he nodded slowly  
"Why not write her a letter? You may be able to convince her to come home whereas I cannot" said he, eyes still following my every move, I considered the proposal as I located my clothes and dressed for the day but as I headed for the door I gave him a curt nod, a smile that was closer to a smirk stretched his mouth as he returned it before returning his eyes elsewhere.

The following night I was called into the parlour once more and given the same orders from the night before, when I reached the room, again there was already a fire in the grate; Hindley entered and repeated the process of the previous night. This happened twice more over the week, on the following nights. However the eve of Frances' return was different as Hindley placed his arms around me like was customary but slid his hands lower and pressed his body closer than it had ever been to my own, I pulled away; highly uncomfortable with this turn of events. He sighed and murmured "Be still Heathcliff" his hand caressed my side and lay to rest at my hip  
"Let go Hindley" I said quietly, moving further; his fingers tightened on my hip in a warning, I, of course, ignored it. Upon my refusal to stop moving Hindley seized my wrist, a trick he hadn't used since the first night, the bruising had only just began to fade, I winced but refused to let any sound out, I struggled angrily causing Hindley to growl  
"Stop it gipsy!"  
"Release me! These nights have been immoral and sinful; take your hands off of me immediately!" I snarled back still struggling, fury burning in my eyes as my captured wrist began throbbing once more.

Teeth bared in an evil mockery of a smile as he pressed me flat against the mattress and climbed on top of my hips "Get off me Satan!" I gasped; his hand flew backwards and forward to strike my face  
"Silence witch! I am your master, you shall do as I tell you!" he snapped, catching my hands as they curved into fists and struck Hindley in a blind rage and panic. He let go briefly to tear two strips out of the under-blanket, he snatched my hands out of the air and began to twist the longer strip of cloth around the both of them, his lips stretched into an unnerving grin as he tightened the cloth viciously until it bit uncomfortably into my skin. I snarled and spat at the tyrant, he put a hand to where the saliva had landed with an incredulous expression, fingers touched the wetness on his cheek and I glared at him defiantly, fully prepared to do so again. "Why you little animal!" he roared, fingers enclosing around my throat whilst the other hand struck the side of my face once more; he released my neck as I choked and ceased struggling, becoming weak and dizzy with the lack of air, mouth falling open to gasp desperately. Hindley took full advantage of my momentary weakness as he thrust a ball of material inside before binding the second strip over my lips, reducing my howls of anger and cries of panic to a muffled mess of undistinguishable noises.

He smirked at me before saying harshly "Do you know why I insisted you stay with me these few nights gipsy?" I shook my head, although my heart and head were screaming at me to free myself and run, it was also telling me that I had to play along with this twisted game until Hindley revealed a weakness, he observed me coolly for a moment before he climbed off my hips and forced my legs apart to settle between them "Because the thought of this pucker here" at this his cold fingers slid between my buttocks and pressed the tip of his index against a part of me I wished no one to touch. Ever. My eyes widened in shock and fury to the point where it hurt, I yelled behind my gag and pulled at my bonds desperately, the devil had hold of my knees; I could not kick. He watched me thrash on the bed for several moments before growing weary of my antics and pushed his finger_ inside_. I froze, eyes bulging voice choking behind my gag, Hindley was regarding me with a curious mix of distaste and a foreign emotion I could not quite place, it made his eyes glow, his lips to dry and teeth to bear as his hands trembled to match the tempo of his breathing. I could feel a hard warm object resting against my thigh "Have you quite finished?" Hindley hissed; one of his hands still balanced on my knee. I did not move for fear he'd push deeper than just the tip "Good dog" he sneered "This right here" he wiggled his finger, I groaned in disgust "Has been haunting my every waking moment, my every sleeping dream and I will think of it no longer! Although the mere thought of doing this most intimate act with you disgusts me, I shall not allow Frances to pushed from her rightful place in my thoughts and dreams that you, you bewitching devil, have so recently stolen" he finished his speech in a hiss and his finger sunk down to the knuckle. I attempted to squirm away only to result in it sinking deeper, a tortured moan escaped before I could stop it.

Hindley believing foolishly that I was enjoying this assault due to the vocalisations I was making; withdrew his finger so just the tip rested inside once more then pushed it back in to the knuckle again. I closed my eyes in disgust and turned my face to the side, wanting to block out, wanting to forget what was happening to my body beyond my control. This continued for what seemed like an age, most likely it was only a few moments. I felt him fully retreat and breathed a sigh of relief, however it became apparent that I had relaxed too soon as those hands returned coated in a slippery substance, I was breached yet again but it had been joined by one of its brothers, my body was strung like a bow and tried to reject the intrusion painfully. Hindley continued with thrusting, stretching motions oblivious to my agony, then suddenly his fingers touched something that sent bursts of white hot spiking pleasure racing over my spine forcing it to arc, allowing Hindley deeper into my body, my eyes flew open and found his face, that strange emotion was stronger now but it was tinged with a smugness that was most certainly not becoming of him as his fingers began gently rubbing that something.

My sex swelled as blood rushed southward and began to stiffen, I flushed with shame as Hindley placed his fist around it and began to fondle the heated flesh, and my face grew hotter as a gasp slid into the cloth. The man grinned and pressed harder into my body, I moaned muffledly, unable to stop it, keeping his hands busy whilst he moved further up the bed, releasing my sex he cupped my chin and turned my face toward his, tugging the gag down and removing the material. I stared at him, wondering what he could possibly do now; he closed his and was quick to lay his mouth over mine whilst stroking the thing inside me firmly, another groan burst forth between our mouths and Hindley slid his tongue in smoothly, I squirmed, tempted to bite, not enjoying the feel of it mapping out my mouth rapidly, his hand moved and gripped my jaw roughly, preventing any movement. At the same time that his lips were attempting to distract me and succeeding with his unwelcome arrival, his fingers had slipped free of my body and were about to be replaced with something much broader, blunter; more complete.

His hand splayed on the mattress and hips rocked forward gently pushing my body wider than I thought it could go, it hurts, and I feel fuller, to the point of nausea, than I ever have before. Once the initial breach had ended the slide seemed to drag uncomfortably as his mouth separated from mine, taking care to replace the gag fully. A disturbing and ironic gesture as his fingers were stroking down my cheek softly, his mouth babbling nonsensical compliments until his hips pressed against my buttocks and his forehead leant against my own. Sticky with sweat as he panted, low gasping breaths seeping damply through the cloth stretched across my lips; his limbs were trembling desperately "Oh, oh Heath…Heathcliff you feel wonderful" he murmured, hips moved experimentally and he growled leaning down to bestow kisses over my face, trailing a line along the edge of the cloth, over my cheeks and tip of my nose. I turned my head disgustedly; he was violating me in more ways than one and attempting to be kind! Trickery, that is the only word for it as he drew back and slammed forward into me as hard as he could muster in retaliation, I groaned in pain and was alarmed to find my eyes fill with unshed tears. I shall not, shall never cry in front of Hindley. My eyes fill as I record this. I try to blink them away furiously then and now. Crying is for fools and cannot solve anything nor numb the pain and certainly cannot rid me of the shame, the degradation I feel.

His thumb strokes my jaw softly, unfortunately the wretch has seen my wetted eyes "Just relax Heathcliff, you feel so wonderful to me. This shall work in your favour shall it not? Since you have been kind enough to consent to this good turn I shall not break your neck when you next infuriate me" I close my eyes, a few fat tears escaping and rolling down my face, he coos ridiculously and catches them on his fingers "Shush, shh sweet Heathcliff, you shall be quite alright, I have prepared you, no? You shall not bleed nor be physically unable to do anything; I have shown you care yes? Consider this your payment for stealing away my father's affection, foolish man that he was, he was just as susceptible to your handsome face as I am, the only difference being I have the strength and the will to act upon these, these urges" all the whilst his hips are still moving, a far gentler rhythm than with which he began but still unwelcome, still unwanted and un-consented for. His lips press a kiss to my neck lightly before grazing the spot with his teeth "Why do you still turn from me Heathcliff? Why do you shrink away from my touch?" I offered neither muffled answer nor a consolation for my actions. He knew I hated his touch, his presence, him in a whole and yet he asks stupid questions of attaining my affections "Why do you focus only on Cathy, my idiotic younger? She cannot give you what I can Heathcliff, make a deal with me to not fight me, to let this union take place regularly and no more shall you work in the fields, no more shall you be treated less than a servant, you shall become what you believe you were once before and more. Stay with me Heathcliff, stay and behave how I ask and you shall be rewarded grandly"

My head shakes and I keep my face turned away, an upset sounding sigh leaves Hindley's mouth and he frowned "Why? Why must you argue with me? even as we grow closer than we ever have been before" his words are contained in a growl and his lower body picks up pace and strength, forcing me to fully acknowledge how I am not fully in control of the situation, the ache in my behind is growing stronger, my wrist is still throbbing uncomfortably. The cloth binding them together rubbing skin away roughly so the edges are beginning to become stained red with blood; I focus on the slow spread of the colorant and am jolted out of my hateful thoughts as a warm hand encircles my sex once more, pumping it into stiffness, I struggle, I don't want his hands on me any more than necessary for him to complete this sin and leave me so I can slip back to my chilly chamber and free my emotions without shame of being seen. Hindley stiffens above me suddenly before his head drops down and I wildly hope that somehow he has been shot and someone has come to my rescue, perhaps Catherine? My love having finally done with the insipid Lintons. Maybe Nelly? Returned early from her trip and disgusted to see her master use me in such a way. But he is panting against my neck, making the nightshirt I am wearing hot and damp, sticky with cold sweat and excitement, he jerks inside of me and a warm gush of liquid fills my rear. I am not stupid; I understand what has just happened. I hope foolishly that this may mean he has finished with me and I may be permitted to leave once unbound although whether I sneak back and stab him in the night is yet to be decided.

He removes himself but replaces his fingers, I groan, tears of frustration welling in my heart, why can't he leave? I jerk violently with surprise as a warm cavern engulfs me, swallowing thickly around me, although I try to ignore it, it feels incredible. His lips create suction and he starts to move his head, his fingers seem to slip around in my abused body until they press against the special something from before. I am young and inexperienced and therefore fail to last as long as I would have liked had it been anyone other than Hindley and of the correct gender. He smacks his lips when he releases me completely, withdrawing mouth and fingers, his lips are smug and he takes care to replace the shirt over my lower body once more situating himself next to me I glance at him, surely… surely he cannot wish me to stay here after what I have suffered at his hands? "Make that deal with me Heathcliff" he murmurs gently, stroking away my sticky hair, I shake my head stubbornly, pulling away from him, he snarls apparently he likes affection after abuse and drags me across the bed, hand striking my face "Behave gipsy!" he snaps angrily, I glare and he grabs my jaw roughly I wince, pulling at my bonds his hand slides up my shirt my body freezes momentarily before his fingers find those sensitive nubs on my chest and twists one of them. It was never a sensation I had experienced before and I am ashamed to say that tears of pain, anger, frustration and my longing for freedom over spilled, just as the whimper had frozen Hindley on the first night, my tears seemed to revive the gentleness as he held me to his chest "Oh sweet, sweet Heathcliff do not cry so! Surely you are not hurting too badly? Surely the pleasure you felt extinguished any pain? Shh Heathcliff, shh. My poor sweet boy, you shall be well looked after, Cathy returns in the few days ahead and I shall not harm you, there is no need for tears. Shh my Heathcliff, shh I shall always look after you"

Shamefully his words increased my despair and my cheeks only grew wetter and I pleaded through the gag to be freed, I could not… even Cathy could not keep me here now, I must be free of this oppressive place and yet I have returned.

I hear his footsteps creak along the corridor and the handle of the door turns experimentally, checking the lock, I had ensured it was bolted securely, the key was strangely missing.  
Cathy's welcome had been everything I had wanted. But Hindley's had been strange, he had questioned me extensively then invited me to play cards with him. Throughout the game his leg kept brushing mine and at one point a bony hand had found its way to my knee, for fear of causing a scene I did not cast it away immediately (it has only been here that I have noticed effects of 'civilized' community taking its toll on my behaviour, had I still been the headstrong child I was when I left this would have never plagued me) merely waited a few moments and pushed it off rather gently, if I had been too rough I would have tipped the table and been thrown out of the house I have become determined to own and rid of its dark shadows that its current master has blackened it with. His friends left cordially, all in a jovial mood, I had played dreadfully, cards had never been my strong suit and Hindley's uncomfortable closeness had most certainly disrupted my concentration, I broached the subject of lodging and his eyes lit up, accepting the proposal instantly. I laid in bed, mind spinning with awful memories, some wonderful evenings spent with my lost Cathy and others of the devil Hindley, it compelled me to complete this as I feel if I do not write this and torch the pages after I shall lose the degree of sensibility I have left. He crept into my chamber, fastened the door and climbed onto the bed, an odd contraption in his hand, a pistol with a large carving knife attached to the top he threatens to use it if I do not cooperate, not only on myself but on his boy as well, I have only known the child once but I feel somewhat concerned for him, Hindley was a tyrant to his own sister and cared nothing for his wife, his head turned by a child. Me. I shall attempt to care for the boy, Hindley does not have long for this world any fool can see that. I lay quiet and un-struggling as he bound my hands and mouth, proceeding to use me once more for his own sick pleasure. Ever since I have kept the door firmly locked whilst acting out my schemes of revenge, Isabella Linton, I despised her as a boy and I despise her now but it was a way of hurting Edgar who stole my Cathy away from me so I stole her. She has become my wife, Hindley told her something earlier as I stood outside, bellowing for her to give me entrance, his words spurred my rage and I finally reacted the way I should have and dashed his accursed head against the cobbles, however I fear it has not been enough to send him to hell where he belongs but his words still ring in my ear and I fear they shall forever.

Isabella asks why he simply does not leave me or vice versa his answer was not concerned for his son who laments his existence but rather concern that reveals more of possessive greed than a vain attempt to gain my affections once more.  
"No! Should he offer to leave me, he's a dead man" those words shamefully struck fear into my heart and made Hindley's behaviour very clear to me, I have decided it is either him or me. One shall die before the year is out and I do not planning on quitting this world any time soon.


End file.
